


Vityaella

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Cinderella, Yurio is slightly aged up, some characters slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Victor's life was changed the day his father died. Forced to become the scullery boy, he took refuge in the winters when the nearby lake would freeze over, accepting that his life would always be in one of servitude to his step-family.Then a proclamation for all eligible bachelors to come to a ball to woo Prince Yuuri.It's basically Cinderella with some slight differences.





	1. Prelude

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Hasetsu, lived a man and a woman very much in love. They served their King and Queen and faithfully, and rejoiced when they had a child, whom they named Victor.

     Alas, their happiness was not to last.

     When Victor was only six years old, his mother died of a terrible illness. Worried for the health and happiness of his young son, Victor’s father found a new wife. They were wed within the year.

     “This is your room Georgi, and Yurio, your room is on the other side of mine.” Victor led his new step-brothers down the hallway, pointing at the appropriate doors.

     Georgi cast a disparaging look around his room. “It’s small, isn’t it?”

     Victor shook his head. “No, all the rooms are the same size.”

     “Fine.” Georgi vanished behind the closing door. Victor shrugged and lifted little Yurio into his arms.

     “Let’s go see your room.”

 

To say that Victor was ecstatic to finally have brothers would have been an understatement. He quickly learned that Georgi was rather dramatic, playing with his mother’s make up and pouring over books of poetry. Little Yurio took to Victor in no time, and would follow him at every chance he got.

     Lilia Baranovskaya, the step-mother, taught all three boys ballet, being careful to treat them all fairly.

     “You are quite talented Victor.” she commented over dinner one night.

     Victor smiled a heart shaped smile. “Thank you, mama. I really love ballet.”

     Victor’s father squeezed his son’s shoulder, causing Lilia to narrow her eyes.

 

 

Once again, this new happiness that Victor found was not to last. A short year after his father had married Lilia, he was called away by the Katsuki’s, the royal family, to help with a problem in the countryside. While helping move some timber, he fell, breaking his leg. Though action was swift to set the leg and clean the wound, Victor’s father passed quickly.

     And Victor’s life changed forever.


	2. A Normal Morning

Chirping birds paired with the early morning sunlight woke Victor. He blinked, adjusting his eyes, and tried to hold on to the warm feeling his dream had given him.

          “I was dancing.” he told the finches which came to eat from the bird feeder he kept in the window. “Dancing with the prince. Can you imagine? A lowly scullery boy like me?”

          He washed his face and did some basic stretches before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

 

 

“Good morning Potya.” he scratched Yurio’s cat behind the ears, quickly filling her bowl with her favorite cat food. Grabbing the chicken feed, he propped open the top half of the kitchen door before going out to the yard to let the chickens out of their coop.

          “Ah, Victor, up early as always I see.”

          Victor smiled and waved at Lord Christophe Giacometti. “Chris! How are you today?”

          The two hugged. “Ah, mon ami, I am dreadfully tired, but well.”

          “Of course you are tired, I am fairly certain I have never seen you up at this hour.”

          Chris sighed dramatically. “Alas, our dear royal family has bid me to check on the lake. If it is frozen properly, they wish to hold a skating competition.”

          “On our small little lake?”

          “I wouldn’t exactly call it small, but yes. Apparently, Prince Yuuri wants to skate outside more often than he has been.”

          A light pink dusted Victor’s nose and cheeks. “I’m sure he will enjoy the lake very much.”

          Chris raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on the color of his friend’s face. “I must be off. Do you think you can get away tonight to hang out?”

          “I will try.”

          Victor waved to Chris as he left, turning back to the chickens surrounding his feet. “Sorry, sorry, I go distracted. Here you go.”

          “You better not let mama find out that you’ve befriended Lord Christophe.” Victor turned to see Yurio lounging on the lower door.

          “Yurio! Now you are definitely not a morning person. Perhaps you are up to see someone, hmm?” Victor placed one finger over his lips and winked at his younger step-brother.

          Yurio turned bright red and tsked at Victor’s comment.

          “Since you are up and have time before breakfast and the grueling day I’m sure step-mother has for you, I will leave you to pick up the bread delivery.”

 

 

“Lord Christophe reports that the lake is in excellent condition and strength for ice skating. Talk has it that the royal family will be down later today to see for themselves.” Lilia ate a bite of her eggs, eyes intent on her two sons.

          Georgi sighed. “Mama, I don’t know why you force us into their path. Neither myself nor Yurio are interested in the Prince or Princess.”

          “That does not matter Georgi, you shall marry who is most advantageous to us. Same for you Yurio, and you would do well to remember it.”

          Yurio glared at her.

          “I trust you both remember where your skates are?”

          “I’ve already given them to Vitya to check and clean.” Yurio motioned to Georgi. “Yours too.”

          “Good. Hopefully he doesn’t mess them up.”

 

 

Three hours later saw Lilia dragging her two sons out of the house, skates slung over their shoulders. Victor stared after them, wishing fervently to go with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will meet the Katsuki's! And Otabek! And maybe, just maybe, Victor will get to spend some time on the ice.


	3. The Start of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, with the help of the Nishigori triplets, manages to get Victor out of the house, in disguise, and down to the lake.

“Just sneak down to the lake!”

               Victor shook his head and sighed at the persistence of his three helpers, the Nishigori triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop.

               “I can’t do that girls.”

               “Of course you can.” Axel insisted, standing with her hands on her hips, rag hanging from a hand.

               “You know all the best ways to sneak around without getting seen.” Lutz shared a mischievous smile with Loop.

               “Why are you so scared all the time?” Loop prodded, not bothering to keep her face neutral.

               Victor stiffened and studied the three girls, knowing he had been beat. “You know why I can’t go down. I’ve been given an extra-long list of chores, and if Step-mother and the boys come home and they aren’t done, I don’t get to eat.”

               All three girls waved their hands dismissively. “You know we would bring you food.”

               Before Victor could offer a retort, he found his hands full of his skates, and someone knocked on the door. In the blink of an eye, the triplets vanished to whatever hiding spaces they used. Still not sure what exactly just conspired, Victor answered the door, skates still in hand.

               “Good. I see you are ready, mon ami.” Chris purred.

 

 

“This is preposterous Chris!” Victor quickly adorned the new clothes, same quality as Georgi’s and Yurio’s.  “How, exactly, is this supposed to disguise me?”

               Chris chuckled. “It’s not, entirely. We will dull down that shiny head of yours, but everything will stay the same.”

               “And my family? You know my step-mother will recognize me and who knows what’ll happen then.”

               “They won’t be there.”

               Victor came into view, shivering slightly from changing out in the snow and cold. Chris whistled.

               “They won’t be there?”

               Chris shook his head. “I have heard that something will happen which will force them to leave early. Such a shame.”

               “But then I need to be at home cleaning.”

               “You look too good to go anywhere but the lake.”

               Victor looked down at himself, and had to admit Chris was right. The dark blue pants perfectly commented the dark silver shirt which perfectly offset his hair. “Shame we have to darken my hair.”

               “Not a lot. Just enough that if anyone were to run into you with your natural hair, they’d have to think about if they really saw you or not.”

               “Chris?”

               “Mon ami?”

               “Why are you doing this?”

               Chris smirked. “Oh, and don’t worry about the cleaning. The triplets recruited their parents help. That house will be spotless by the time the five of them done.”

 

 

Victor trailed behind Chris, his heart in his throat. They were walking up to the royal family, a notion Victor could not believe.  

               “Ah! Lord Christophe!” King Toshiya waved.

               Chris bowed, smiling. “Your Highnesses, you know you may call me Chris.”

               Queen Hiroko smiled, inclining her head. “You know formalities must be observed, if for nothing else than show. But now that that is over, come here.” she pulled the tall blonde into a hug.

               “I must apologize Chris. My daughter could not be bothered to come and my son is already out on the ice.” Toshiya jerked his head to a solitary figure moving gracefully across the frozen dance floor.

               “I would have been in shock if he wasn’t.” Chris replied jovially. He reached an arm back and scooped Victor up beside him. “I would be honored if your majesties would allow me to introduce a dear friend. This is Victor.”

               Victor hurriedly bowed, losing his balance in the process. Face burning red, he kept his eyes cast down.

               “Oh, don’t worry about that. You’ve clearly never seen our son.” Hiroko scooped Victor into a hug. He melted into it, realizing at that moment just how long it had been since he had felt any sort of maternal affection.

               “Are you a skater as well?” Toshiya had spotted Victor’s skates.

               Victor nodded. “Ever since I was little, but I don’t get to practice as much as I would like.”

               “Well then don’t let us keep you here. Go out and join our son. He won’t mind.” Hiroko patted his cheek. “Are you not skating today Chris?”

               Chris shook his head. “Alas, my skates are in need of repair. I should have looked at them sooner, but didn’t.” he waved as Victor moved away to a fallen tree out of ear shot.

               “Good. Then you can fill us in on this plan of yours.” Toshiya gave Chris a pointed look, to which he replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to put a little "Ever After" twist on this story. If you haven't seen that movie, it's fantastic, and I highly recommend it.
> 
> Hiroko and Toshiya are just the best parents! And I promise, next chapter Victor will not only get on the ice, but come face to face with Yuuri for the first time as well!


	4. The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet!

Victor pulled his arms over his head, stretching out his back, nerves tingling with excitement. His skates sat comfortably on his feet as Victor stood and walked to the edge. Stepping one foot on the smooth surface, he pulled in a deep breath and pushed off with a smile. His mind and nerves instantly settled into a comfortable, relaxed feeling. This was why Victor loved the ice. She always listened to one’s troubles and offered understanding. A safe place to work it out. Or a safe place to forget.

               Victor skated lazily for a while, warming up. He watched the prince from the corner of his eye, marveling at how easily the other man performed his spins, the grace with which he entered his jumps, even if his landings were inconsistent. After a particularly bad fall, Victor turned his attention back to his own skating, blushing slightly. He began to pick up speed and launched himself into the air.

               One.

               Two.

               Three.

               His foot wobbled as the ice caught him, but he stayed standing, pleased that he didn’t even need to place a hand down for the first jump of the season.

               He heard clapping, and turned to find the prince smiling at him. He quickly offered a bow.

               “That was really good.” Prince Yuuri skated closer.

               “Th-thank you, your highness. My landing was sloppy.”

               “Please, call my Yuuri. And it was great for not having practiced any jumps yet.”

               Victor’s brain went in to overdrive. Chris hadn’t mentioned needing to use a different name, but should he anyway. But Chris was also still speaking with the king and queen, and he had introduced Victor to them with his real name, so really, there was no reason not to give it to this ray of sunshine in front of him. “I’m Victor.”

              

 

The two talked for a while before agreeing to watch the other skate and offer critiques.

               “I lack professional training, Yuuri.” Victor protested when asked about the performance Yuuri just did.

               “Sometimes that’s for the best, you’ll catch things the audience is more likely to see.”

               Victor nodded. “Oh, well then, everything looks great and it’s obvious that your technical skill is high. But...”

               “But?”

               “There’s something missing from the performance.”

               Yuuri fiddled with his fingers. “I thought so, thank you Victor.”

               Before Victor could reply, Yuuri looked over to his parents and waved. “Time for me to return to my actual duties. Thank you for your help Victor, it was great to meet you. Will you be competing?”

               “Of course, Prince Yuuri.” Victor bowed, silently cursing himself. There was no way he could make it down to watch, let alone compete.

 

 

Chris accepted the clothes from Victor, now in his scullery outfit.

               “How was meeting the prince?” his tone held a teasing note to it.

               A small smile lifted the corners of Victor’s lips. “Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these chapter lengths seem kind of inconsistent, I apologize. But they met! Yay!


	5. The Last Conspirator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting help with an important dinner, Victor and Phichit meet and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got a chapter up this week! I hope you all enjoy, it is unedited and unbeta'd. I've been in a perpetual state of exhaustion after fracturing my elbow, getting a bad spider bite, and now some sort of rash from a plant. I can honestly barely see straight.

Victor focused on being as small as possible, so as not to draw attention to himself.

               “Of course you two are competing, why would you not?” Lilia’s eyes pierced the frowns of her two sons. “Even if you do not catch the eye and heart of the prince, you are sure to catch the attention of someone worthy.”

               Georgi sighed, turning to look at himself in the full body mirror. The dark purple material hugged his body, showing off his muscular chest. “This is rather boring, don’t you think, mother?”

               “No, if I left it to you it would be covered in glitter and you’d be wearing some sort of overly dramatic make up with it.”

               Yurio smothered a laugh. “She’s not wrong Georgi.”

               “At least I have some color to my outfit.”

               Yurio scowled at him. The white material clung to his lanky form. “At least I’m not pining after some woman who wants nothing to do with me.”

               Lilia’s eyes narrowed.

               “At least Anya has some status, unlike your baker.” Georgi began to pull off the skating competition outfit.

               “What is this about a baker?”

               “Shit, Georgi. Why’d you bring him into this?”

               “You know you are too good for a baker, Yurio. This will not do.” Lilia tapped her foot.

               Yurio turned red. “He’s just a friend.”

               Victor let out a soft chuckle, which drew Lilia’s attention to him. “You knew about this?”

               “That Yurio has befriended the baker? Yes. He’s a good kid.”

               “Hmm... why are you here? Don’t you have chores to do?”

               Victor nodded. “I actually came for the money to go to the market.”

               “Very well. Be quick about it. We have a special guest tonight, one who will hopefully help us get the notice of the King and Queen.”

              

 

 

Chris strolled with Victor through the bustling market, helping to pick out ingredients for the dinner Victor would make.

               “I would love to know how Lilia got Phichit to agree to dinner. When he visits he’s usually not far from Prince Yuuri’s side.” Chris inspected some onions before nodding and paying for them, placing them in the basket Victor held.

               Victor shrugged. “I wasn’t aware until this morning that he was even in the kingdom. I imagine he’s here for the skating competition.”

               “Most likely. Would you like help with dinner tonight?”

               “Chris, I didn’t know you can cook!” Victor widened his eyes dramatically and placed a hand on his cheek.

               Chris laughed. “No, but Yuuko and Tamaki are fantastic chefs. They wouldn’t mind helping out, you know.”

               “That would be great, but I don’t know I can handle the triplets tonight.”

               “I’ll babysit them and send my chefs over.”

 

 

 

“Thank you so much you two, this is perfect!” Victor beamed at Yuuko and Tamaki as they chopped and cooked the ingredients.

               Yuuko flashed him a smile. “Of course Victor, anything to help a friend. And we can’t really argue a night away from the girls, even if we are still working.”

               “Thankfully Lord Chris adores those three. I already have plans to make a batch of cookies for the maids tomorrow.” Tamaki stirred a sauce. “Need help taking the food out?”

               “Ah, I should probably do that myself.”

 

 

 

Victor balanced the tray holding the four plates of steaming food into the dining room. He remained silent as placed a plate first in front of Phichit, then his step-brothers and step-mother.

               “This is amazing!” Phichit exclaimed. “Did you cook this Victor?”

               Victor bowed. “Not by myself, my lord. I had help from the Nishigori’s. They are some of the best chefs in the area.”

               “Yes, Lord Christophe was kind enough to offer their services just for your visit.” Lilia sipped from her wine glass.

               Phichit nodded. “Lord Christophe’s generosity is well known. I have met him on occasion and hope to have time to speak with him on this visit.”

               “Are you here to compete in the competition?” Victor asked before thinking. He bit his lip and glanced towards Lilia when he realized he had spoken out of turn, and should probably not be in the room anymore in the first place.

               “I’m not competing, but I will be skating in a small exhibition that is being planned for after.”

               “Victor, shouldn’t you be in the kitchen helping?” Lilia glared at him. He bowed and left.

 

 

 

Victor waved to Yuuko and Tamaki as they walked to the street. He sighed, feeling content, and turned back to the kitchen to start cleaning.

               “Want help?”

               Victor jumped at Phichit’s sudden appearance.

               “Oh, my lord, it’s you. You startled me.”

               “I’m sorry Victor. And please, just call me Phichit.”

               Victor gave a short bow. “It would be inappropriate of me to accept you help.”

               Phichit waved his hand to brush off the comment. “Nonsense. I help out all the time at home. Even at the Katsuki’s palace. I’ll wash the dishes.”

               They worked in silence for a while, Victor unsure of what to say or how to act.

               “My friend has been telling me of a handsome man he met a few days ago at the lake.”

               “Oh?”

               “I’m sure you know who I am talking about.”

               Victor laughed. “I can only assume Prince Yuuri.”

               “Yes. He told me this man is talented at skating. It’s interesting though, I assumed that man was you, but you don’t match the description he gave me.”

               Victor’s cheeks began to heat. “Why would you assume it was me?”

               “Reasons. And I asked Lord Chris, and you’re the only Victor around.”

               Victor kept his eyes focused on the broom as he swept, saying nothing.

               “Was it you?”

               “At the lake? Yes. It was me.”

               “Why did you disguise yourself? Surely you don’t enjoy covering yourself in dirt.”

               Victor sighed. “My step-mother can’t know.”

               Phichit turned to face Victor and held his gaze. “I won’t tell anyone. I’m just trying to help my friend.”

               Victor nodded. “Chris helped me sneak out of the house that day. He had me change clothes and darken my hair before he took me to the lake. I skated with the Prince, and foolishly told him I would be competing.”

               “Foolishly?” Phichit raised an eyebrow.

               “Yeah. I don’t have time to practice like I want, I don’t have the resources for a costume, and there’s no way I would actually be allowed on the ice the day of. I’m not a lord. I’m just a scullery boy.”

               A gleam appeared in Phichit’s eye as he smiled. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan, unbeknownst to Victor and Yuuri, goes into motion!


	6. Shall We Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Chris set their plan in motion.

Victor woke early the next morning as usual, and went about his normal routine. He paused as he heard voices drifting from the kitchen. He stood, trying to make out who was in there. Swallowing around a lump in his throat, unable to determine what awaited him, he pushed open the door. Phichit, Chris, Yuuko, Takeshi, their triplets, and Yurio all sat or leaned around the prep table in the middle of the room.

               Phichit immediately beamed and waved. “Victor! You’re up!”

               “I am. I was just starting my chores. What are you all doing?”

               Everyone in the group smiled except for Yurio, whose scowl did not seem as fierce as normal.

               “We were just talking about the best way for all of us to split up your morning chores so you can have some time on the lake to practice and put together a routine.” Yuuko stood and made her way towards the backdoor. “I’m taking care of everything outside.”

               Takeshi turned to stoke the fire. “We are fairly certain we have a solid idea. I’ll take care of all the kitchen needs, while the girls will do all the rest of the cleaning once Lady Lilia leaves.”

               “Do we need anything out of the ordinary from Beka?” Yurio glared at Victor, who chuckled.

               “Not that I know of. Usually step-mother informs me the night before, but if she wakes up and wants something different, I’ll just go into town to get it.”

               Yurio grabbed his bag of coins and stormed out of the room.

               Chris motioned for Victor to sit. “Lady Lilia and I have been talking for a while about the possibility of you spending a week at my residence to improve your cooking skills. Phichit and I think this is the perfect cover.”

               Victor blinked rapidly, head spinning. “No, this is all too much. I don’t understand why you all would risk so much for me to skate in a competition.”

               “Let’s say that we firmly believe that everyone should be able to skate.” Phichit stood and grabbed Victor’s arm. “Let’s go! We need to get you changed and in disguise if we want to get some skating time before Lady Lilia shows up at the lake.”

 

 

Forty-five minutes later found Victor, now dressed in lords clothing and hair dirtied, at the lake with Phichit and Chris.

               “Is there anything you want to convey with this skate?” Phichit stood confidently on the ice.

               Victor looked up from tying his skates. “No? Do I need a message?”

               Phichit clapped his hands over his heart, causing Chris to chuckle. “No, but a lot of skaters will try to convey a message or present a story.”

               “Do you two already have your programs?” Victor looked between the two of them. Phichit and Chris both nodded.

               “Of course! Want to see?” Phichit skated backwards to his starting point, not waiting for a response.

               Chris leaned over to whisper in Victor’s ear. “Today you’ll have to do without music, but at the competition there will be a band.”

               Victor nodded as Phichit started to move.

               ( _Terra Incognita FS_ )

               Chris and Victor clapped as Phichit came over to them.

               “That is great!” Victor hugged the other man.

               Phichit returned the embrace, laughing. “Thank you. Could you see the story?”

               “I think so.”

               Chris pushed onto the ice. “Now watch mine and see if you can find the story.”

               ( _Intoxicated SP_ )

               “That seems to be all about sex and not much more. Is that really appropriate?” Victor quipped, grinning.

               Chris shrugged, grinning. “The royal family doesn’t mind, and it is true to who I am, so yes.”

               “Any ideas Victor?” Phichit asked.

               Victor shook his head, furrowing his brow. “No. None.”  

               “We can give you a few days to think about it, the competition isn’t for two weeks. Now, I have seen you skate, but Phichit hasn’t, so why don’t we just run through some drills for now?”

               Victor nodded at Chris’ suggestion.

 

 

The trio decided to walk the long way back on the roads, knowing that Lilia would not be dragging her sons to the ice until midday. They laughed, playfully pushing each other into the snowdrifts and throwing snow balls. Victor could not recall the last time he had felt so happy and light. They al looked up as they heard horses approaching, and moved to the side of the road. They all bowed as the royal family stopped in front of them.

               “Chris! Phichit! Victor!” Yuuri called out before flushing and bowing from where he sat. “I apologize Lord Chris. Lord Phichit. Lord Victor.”

               Victor felt something twist in his stomach at being addressed with a title. He offered another bow as he muttered his own greeting.

               Hiroko chuckled at her sons antics. “Will we see you three at the lake today?”

               “I apologize, your highness, but no. We’ve already done our practicing and have other matters to attend to.” Chris explained.

               Hiroko and Toshiya nodded, but Victor noticed the droop in Prince Yuuri’s shoulders.

               “Ah, that’s too bad. We haven’t gotten to see you much yet Phichit. Are you staying with Lord Chris?” Toshiya commented.

               Phichit nodded. “I am. He is an excellent host.

               “I have no doubt as to that. Just remember that whenever you need to, you are always welcome at the palace.”

               Chris stepped forward. “Why don’t I host dinner for tomorrow?”

               “That’s a fantastic idea, thank you Chris. Perhaps Mari can also join us?” Hiroko lapped her hands.

               Chris nodded. “Of course.”

 

 

As he reported his days activities to Lilia, Victor tried to keep his excitement for the next day hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not describing the programs, I am still learning figure skating terminology and don't really want to bother with it yet. Soon. Soon. 
> 
> Also, I am totally just picking my favorite of their programs from the show. 
> 
> Who is excited for the dinner next chapter? And what will be Victor's inspiration for his skate? Will he get caught by Lilia? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
